100 Things About You
by Bonzodog
Summary: 100 JDCox drabbles- eventually . Mostly Romance, but a few Friendship ones in there too. Warnings: Slash, JDCox. Rated T because I don't know what some will contain.
1. Lachrymose & Sliced

Hola

**Hola! It's me, everyone's favourite person. Well, most people's favourite person. Well, just plain Jess. But anyways, I have a new idea that has been bubbling away in my mind for a while now. Wait, how can I call it new if it's been there for a while? Nya. My brain hurts… anyways, back to the point. I hope to do a hundred of these drabbles (100 word stories). I'll post 2 at a time. They're all JDCox, either Romance (most likely) or Friendship. I'm grabbing a word from random sites for each one. And it's hard- Lachrymose? Way to give me an easy starter (NOT). On the plus side, crying makes for a nice angsty story. Woo Angst! But sliced? What the hell? Hope you enjoy!**

**Jess xxx**

**PS: If you can, could you please tell me parts or lines you liked best? I like knowing what people like, so I can write more of it. Thankies!**

**PPS: I keep updating this chapter and changing it, so be warned: it may look weird.**

**Lachrymose**

_Lachrymose-_

_Crying. Causing or tending to shed tears._

_Generating or shedding tears- tearful_

Everyone cries at some point or other, right? Well not him. Three single tears must have made it down his cheek in his whole lifetime. Probably the first time he was beaten, when Ben died, and when the transplant patients died. But apart from that- nada. His eyes stay dry. He copes through anger, not sorrow. He shouts and he punches but Perry Cox never cries. But now, he thinks of JD kissing her. Elliot. His new girlfriend. Now he remembers he'll never get to hold him again. And now tears flow down his face like the world is ending.

**2- Sliced**

_Sliced-_

_1) A thin broad piece cut from a larger object_

_2) An often wedge-shaped piece cut from a larger, usually circular object_

_3) About five billion more descriptions_

Perry lay on the sofa. Why did he have to go ahead and get rid of the one person that cared about him? His rant had gone too far this time. He glued his eyes to the TV, but his heart wasn't in it. JD was supposed to be watching with him today. And there was no way in hell he would come now. Suddenly, the bell rung. JD stood, grinning and carrying a box.

"I brought pizza." He said, walking in and handing Perry a slice.

"Thanks" Perry stuttered. "And about earlier-"

"It's okay" JD smiled. And it was.


	2. Tremulous and Posters

Harridan

**Hola! I wanted to do an old word of the day (Well done to the reviewer that spotted I was doing that), but my commitment (and general boredom) forced me to choose today's Word Of The Day. Which happened to be Tremulous. Then I went on to the random word generator. The word was ****Posters. Two good prompts, or so I thought.**

**Random event thing:  
I've got one suggestion from a reviewer! Woo! Handcuffs, it was. NO! Not like that, you sick minded people. Anyways, every 5****th**** one I'll do two suggested ones instead.**

**Tremulous**

_Tremulous- _

_Shaking, trembling_

_Showing fear or nervousness about something_

"Newbie! Where the hell is my jersey?"

"What jersey?" Said a scared JD.

"My Red Wings jersey." I said, trying to keep my voice level and not to snap. JD turned white. "Newbie? What the hell did you do?"

"I'm sorry but I spilt soda on it and I can't get it off and please don't kill me!" He gabbled, barely taking a breath. I sighed, but put my arm round him.

"It's okay." He broke into a smile so wide I thought his face would fall apart, and scuttled off. I smiled too, and followed after him, laughing slightly.

**Posters**

_Oh, come on. You all know what they are, right?_

"PERRY!"

"Clarissa, don't use the 'P' word."

"What is this?"

"That would be a poster, Cheryl."

"And WHY does it say 'Scooter For Sale'?"

"Someone's selling a scooter?"

"And why does it have a picture of Sasha on it?"

"You're finally manning up and selling the thing?"

"Perry…"

"Don't ca-"

"PERRY!"

"Fine! I put them up."

"Take them down."

"Why should I do that?"

"I'll sell your Porsche"

"Evil.…" He walked into the street.

"What're you doing?"

"Taking posters down."

Jordan entered the room.

"So…"

"He's taking them down."

"Great! Just don't let him know I've already sold the car.."


	3. Potentate and Tree

According to Dictionary

**According to and the random word generator, I'm doing this chapter on:**

_**potentate **_**and **_**tree.**_

**Well, beggars can't be choosers.**

**For those not sure, Potentate's POV is Carla.**

**Until next time!**

**Jess xxx**

**Potentate**

_Potentate- _

_Somebody with power and authority_

_Someone with great power or influence_

_A ruler/monarch_

I often wonder who 'wears-the-trousers' in their relationship. The obvious answer is Perry. He has Bambi and the whole hospital doing his bidding. But, once or twice, you got a glimpse into how things really work. Perry would make plans to be away: then drop them to be with Bambi. He'd miss the game on TV, because JD wouldn't watch football. He'd cancel nights at the pub because JD was crying and didn't want to go out.  
I asked Perry once: 'Have you finally 'met your match'?

You know what he said? "Yeh. And I couldn't be happier about it."

**Tree**

_Oh, come on. You all know what trees are, right?_

"Get down already!

"I don't know it's gone!"

"You never even saw it, Janet!"

"Didn't need to. I trust you."

"That's incredibly stupid."

"Look, you told me a bear was in the park. I climbed up the tree. And I am not getting down until the goddamn bear is gone."

"There never was a bear! I invented it because you kept talking and I was bored!"  
"I don't believe you. I think you're lying to calm me down."

"I'll leave…"

"Fine!"

"Perry? You've made your point… I'll come down if you come back! Shit! I'm stuck! PERRY!"

"Yes, Hazel?"

"Bastard…"


	4. Insensate and Historic

According to Dictionary

**Nya! Writers block! So I'm doing another chapter of this. Woo! Let's see what I'm doing it on………….**

**Insensate and Historic.**

**Huh.**

**Jess xxxx**

**1- Insensate**

_1.__ Lacking sensation or awareness; inanimate.  
__2.__ Lacking human feeling or sensitivity; brutal; cruel.  
__3.__ Lacking sense; stupid; foolish__. _

"Sometimes I fucking hate you, Perry Cox!" JD's words rang in Perry's ears as he thought.

"_I hate you, Perry" _That had been Jordan.

"_You only care about yourself, don't you?"_ That had been Carla. There were hundreds more. Sure, Perry Cox had been hated hundreds of times before. But this time……. he cared. He cared about the person saying it, he cared about what they thought. He stared at himself in the mirror for a moment, before raising a fist and shattering the glass.

_I hate you_

JD's words rang in Perry's ears as tears began to fall.

**2- Historic**

**You know what is it, people.**

"_This hospital is a very historic place…"_

"The only historic thing is her hairstyle…."

"Shh!"

"_And the architecture is simply….."_

"Boring?"

"Perry! Listen to the talk!"

"… _Simply outstanding. I'm glad to be here."_

"I'm sure the patients are just over the moon."

"Perry, I am warning you! Shut up!"

"_And as my little speech draws to and end…"_

"It's almost over? THANK GOD!"

"PERRY! Keep your voice down."

"_I must say…… well done, Sacred Heart. You're brilliant"_

"Yes, I am brilliant, aren't I?"

"PERRY!"

"But I am….."

"Perry….."

"Admit it and I stop."

"Fine. You're brilliant."

"I knew it!"


	5. Improbable and Handcuffs

**I hath return-eth! *insert triumphant music here***

**So I am TRYING to work on Countdown. Honest! It's not working too well, so I decided a new 100 Things About You chapter was the way to go. Also, it's my birthday today! So I can choose what I want to do :)**

**This is fifth, right? Soooo….**

**Graffiti2DMyHeart  
****"Handcuffs" could be a nice one...mayhaps...? w lolz**

**Oracle Thunder  
****Hmm, need some new words? How about 'improbable' and 'ethics'?**

**I think I shall have… handcuffs and improbable! Yey words!**

**Improbable**

_Improbable-_

_Difficult to believe: not likely to happen or to be true  
_

JD had said it wouldn't happen.

It was only an infection.  
_Wrong._

She wouldn't die.  
_Wrong._

The parents would have their little girl back in time for her first birthday.  
_Wrongwrongwrongwrong…_

He had been too proud to listen to Dr Cox, and a girl had died has a result.

Footsteps. Dr Cox must be coming to tell him how awful he was. He was hardly going to hug JD and tell him it was okay.

Suddenly, he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault." A low, male voice murmured.

Well, today he'd been wrong once already…

**Handcuffs**

_Handcuffs- _

_Device for restraining the hands  
_

I was _not_ having fun.

"Newbie!" I called out, blinded by the fabric tied round my eyes.

"Yes?" Smug git. I whacked my handcuffs against the side of our bed.

"Getting bored of the dominatrix act."

"What?" Newbie feigned ignorance.

"Let me out."

"Why should I?"

"Just do it!"

I heard giggling.

"Prudence!"

JD tore the makeshift blindfold off me. I looked at him.

"Could've worn leather." I commented. "Handcuffs!"

Instead, he headed over to the TV and turned it on.

"What-"

The TV blared. "Coming up! The Gilmore Girls!"

He wouldn't…

He would.

"Bye Perry!" He called, leaving.

Bastard.


End file.
